


Crazy

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Hange drove Erwin crazy.





	Crazy

Hange drove Erwin crazy.

And it’s not in the whole ‘holy crap she’s talking about the titans again’ crazy; she simply just drove him _crazy_ -crazy.

Erwin could only blame himself for the situation he’s put himself in. Sure, his reputation of being the number one man in the Survey Corps known for having _zero_ emotions precedes him, but he was a little disappointed that his closest colleagues could never catch on to how much Hange actually drove him crazy.

Levi almost did, but the man had hinted that maybe Erwin was already crazy to begin with.

For whoever could actually like crazy Hange?

Erwin realised he did; he liked Hange. Hange was admittedly crazy but hey, he must be crazy too if he liked her.

Maybe Levi was right, maybe Erwin was crazy.

Hell, even Hange thought _he_ was crazy when he suddenly kissed her goodnight. And dear God, did that blush drove him crazy. He almost wanted to take her there in that moment.

But he wasn’t _that_ crazy. The other cadets were still awake after all. He did had a reputation to uphold.

However, Hange Zoe didn’t had any. The word crazy was practically synonymous with her. And so she kissed him back, _on_ _his_ _lips_. The reciprocation definitely drove him crazy.

The kissing would continue for the next few months to come; with a suit and a tie and a white wedding dress admittedly not in any way appropriate in this titan eating man world. When the bells rang and that one symbolic kiss takes place, Erwin realised that the two _weren’t_ crazy in the slightest.

They were just in love.

But love itself was crazy, or so Levi calls it, as he walks _love_ down the aisle.

For _he_ loved crazy Hange; he was just a little too late to see.


End file.
